Nigrissi
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji=Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Borareta (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Pancea (teammate) }} is a modified warrior residing in Universe 3. He is a contestant in the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super, Episode 92 Appearance Nigrisshi has a humanoid shape, large, pointed green eyes, pointed ears, and a red mouth with a grey-blue tongue. His entire body is both grey and blue, with the exception of the glowing purple marks on his legs and his gold-colored abs. Personality Nigurisshi has a habit of talking to put guri at the end of speeches. Although very little is known about him, it appears that he is humble towards deities, and is confident about Narirama's potential. When describing the modifications of his newly modified warriors, he seems utterly confident in their abilities to stay on the platform of the Tournament of Power. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Nigrisshi is called upon by Mosco, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. When the trio of deities arrive, he begins describing all of the modifications to the robots and cyborgs who were specifically modified to compete in the Tournament of Power. When the the Tournament of Power began, Nigrisshi charged forward and fired a Ki blast from his hands. He saw Nairirama's arms getting smashed by Hit and Basil, and cried out in anguish. Nigrisshi fought Vegeta but he quickly dispatched him by punching him repeatedly in the chest and then knocked away, but not off the stage. He, alongside Caulifla and Kale, then watched as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowered the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam. Nigrisshi later used his camouflage to get close to Cabba, and tried to attack him, but he was knocked off the arena and eliminated by a single kick from Cabba alongside Murisam. Power Prior to the rest of Team Universe 3 being upgraded for the Tournament of Power, Nigrisshi was described by Ea as Universe 3's greatest modified warrior. Once the team's modifications had been completed, it appeared that several of them possessed much greater power than Nigrisshi. During the Tournament of Power, he was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta and was knocked out of the arena by a single kick from base Cabba. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Camouflage technology' - Nigrisshi is augmented with camouflage abilities.U3 profiles *'Athletic abilities' - Due to his modified body, Nigrisshi boasts incredible athletic performance *'Energy Wave' - Nigurisshi is able to shoot a burst of purple energy from his hands.Dragon Ball Super, Episode 97 Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio Battles *Nigrisshi and Obuni vs. Vegeta *Nigrisshi vs. Cabba Trivia *Nigrisshi's name is based on grissini (グリッシーニ, gurisshīni), Italian pencil-sized sticks of crisp, dry bread. *When talking to the deities of his universe, Ea says to Nigrisshi "We are on the same side this time." This may mean that Nigrisshi is villainous in Universe 3. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Nigrisshi Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials